1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trams for carrying vehicles such as gondolas, chairs, and harnesses on trollies rolling along track lines, and, more specifically to bollard, anchoring, and tower systems for supporting track lines.
2. Background Art
Trams may have a moving line that supports and drives lift chairs, as in ski lifts. They may instead ride on a stationary track line suspended over towers installed between anchors at each end. The track line may suspend freely as a catenary or pass over intermediate towers. The track line may support the weight, while a haul line connected to the vehicle (tram, car, seat, gondola, trolley, or other carrier of people, articles, or materials) actually controls speed and provides the motive force to move the vehicle. It would be an advance in the art to create an end-of-line, anchoring system, for securing each end of a track line, while presenting a reduced profile imposing on the surrounding environment. This is particularly true for a zip line installation, such as a multiple-leg system of lines in a remote or scenic “tour” installation.